The present invention relates to the direct conversion of methane to C.sub.2 + hydrocarbons and more particularly, to a diffusion flame technique for converting the hydrocarbons.
The conversion of hydrocarbon gases, particularly natural gas, to more reactive, higher hydrocarbon products is desirable because of the greater value of the products produced. The composition of natural gas at the wellhead varies but the major hydrocarbon present is methane. Large-scale use of natural gas often requires a sophisticated and extensive pipeline system. Liquefaction has also been employed as a transportation means, but processes for liquefying, transporting, and revaporizing natural gas are complex, energy-intensive, and require extensive safety precautions.
Indirect conversion of methane to enhanced value products has been practiced, such as catalytic steam reforming to produce gas for use in methanol synthesis or the Fischer-Tropsch process.
Among the different approaches that are known are the conversion of methane over a bed of various metal oxides as described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,644; 4,443,649; and 4,444,984, Jones et al. The Benson process, which utilizes a reaction between methane and chlorine to yield primarily ethylene and acetylene is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,533.
The present invention is distinguished from these processes in that no catalyst bed is required, nor is a highly reactive corrosive gas required.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid catalyst aging problems and corrosive gas handling problems associated with methane conversion.